Taddle Legacy
is a style game. It serves as the basis of the Taddle Legacy Rider Gashat. It is a combination of Taddle Quest and Taddle Fantasy. Game Description Taddle Legacy is a game where the protagonist, with the power of both the brave man and the demon king, set out on a journey to save their princess who is trapped inside the castle. History Originating from the Game World, Taddle Legacy was the personal Gashat of Hiiro Kagami's mirror self. This Kamen Rider True Brave Legacy Gamer would ultimately be bested in a duel by Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Quest Gamer Level 50. The second Gashat was created by Masamune Dan using the data of Taddle Fantasy, who then gave it to Hiiro Kagami. Surpassing Taddle Fantasy as Hiiro Kagami's most powerful Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan now addresses him. Users *Kamen Rider True Brave (Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Brave Trubrav.png|Kamen Rider True Brave Level 50 QQ图片20170605210411.png|Kamen Rider Brave Level 100 Taddle Legacy Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Legacy Gamer. Notes *The Taddle Legacy Gashat's Level 50/100 jingle is a remix of Taddle Quest's Level 2 jingle, while its Level Up jingle is a remix of Taddle Fantasy's Level 50 jingle, a reference to Taddle Legacy representing the embodiment of both the hero (Quest) and the demon (Fantasy). *This is the first game in the Taddle series to not reference in name one of Square Enix's main JRPG franchises. *The premise behind Taddle Legacy bears a reference to the Super Mario Bros. series, with the protagonist setting out to rescue a "princess". It also mirrors Hiiro's desire to save Saki from Masamune Dan. **Saki's name in Japanese Kanji also means "little princess" literally. *It is not known why the Taddle Legacy Gashat is in such a state of disrepair in the first place, even when a new one was remade by Masamune Dan. *The Taddle Legacy Gashat is the only Level 50 Gashat to be singular as opposed to the Gashat Gear Duals. **However, Brave was able to access Level 100 with said Gashat, rather than Level 50 as accessed by True Brave. The reason for this is presumably due to the Gashat being remade by Masamune Dan. *The Gashat that appeared in the movie and its TV series counterpart have some slight differences: **In the movie, the back side of the Gashat is black in color, while it appears in gold in the series. **In the movie, the RG Circuit Board of the Gashat have the words Taddle Legacy on both sides, while the words only appears on the right side when in the series. **The activation sound from True Brave's Gashat is different compared to Brave's Gashat. * Since Fantasy Gamer and Legacy Gamer is identical with each other, some fans compared both gamer to Imperialdramon from Digimon series. Where the Imperialdramon Fighter Mode have similar color theme with Fantasy Gamer and Imperialdramon Paladin mode have similar color theme with Legacy Gamer respectively ** Others have Similarly made comparisons to the form changing of Haseo, the protagonist of the Game series.Hack//G.U. , specifically the transition from his more demonic 3rd form to his more Angelic/Divine Xth form; a Shift shared between the transition between Taddle Fantasy and Taddle legacy. The strength of the reference is also increased by both forms being taken in the pursuit of Another's salvation. * In Numeral format, it can mean the power of two games can form to level 100 by multiplying. Taddle Quest(level 2) X Taddle Fantasy(Level 50) to Taddle Legacy(Level 100). Appearances **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games